Scary
by Moony05
Summary: I'm an LJ user, and there was a contest by laureltx to write a HarryCedric scar fetish fic. Even though this is so not my OTP, I stepped up to the plate and dished out this little drabble. Short, but fun I should think. Rated T for obvious reasons implied
1. Chapter 1

"Cedric? CEDRIC!" Cho raised an eyebrow irritably at the good-looking Triwizard champion standing across from her. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Hmmm?" Completely unphased, Cedric refused to lower his eyes from where a certain Gryffindor seeker was loitering.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He had a snitch in his fist, and kept releasing it for a brief second before snatching it out of the air again. He still wore his robes from the last Quidditch match, and his best friend the Weasley boy was talking animatedly with him. They were just close enough so Cedric could make out the scar on Harry's forehead. It was delicately etched into his features, the perfect image of a lightning bolt. Cedric was fascinated by it.

He had often dreamed of what it would be like to brush the bangs away from Harry's forehead, to touch his lips to the marred flesh, to slip his tongue-

"I think it should be completely outlawed- what's your opinion on the Wronski Feint?" Cho's voice, ever consistent, interrupted his reverie.

"Scar." Cedric mumbled… oh god, he hadn't really said that had he?

"What? Didn't catch that."

"Scary." Ah, saved. "Scary, but definitely a useful move in some circumstances."


	2. Have A Taste

Harry was feeling slightly tense, pretty boy Diggory had been following him for the past hour. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. Cutting through a crowd of Ravenclaw third years, he took a sharp turn into a deserted hallway. Looking round him quickly, he realized he had managed to lose the stupid prat.

He darted down the hallway, and ran straight into the older Hufflepuff.

"Harry…" Cedric gasped, as if in complete surprise. Harry scowled, Cedric Diggory was the last person he wanted to talk to. Maybe Cho fancied him, but Harry couldn't for the life of him see why.

"Look, I'm in a hurry-" He started.

"I want to talk to you about the egg." Cedric interrupted quickly. Harry shut up.

"Uhhh… Listen, take your egg into the bath. It really helps you to think things over." Cedric looked hesitant, and then added, "you can use the prefects bathroom. The password is pervvy, and it's by the statue of Boris the Bewildered."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "pervvy?"

"I didn't make it up!" Cedric protested, raising his hands slightly in defense. "You can take my advice or not, but, well… see ya." Very red in the face, he did a sudden about face and darted off.

"Of all the bloody…" Harry thought a moment, he had helped Cedric on the task with the dragons. It was possible that Cedric was telling the truth.

That night saw Harry slipping out of the common room in his invisibility cloak. He didn't want anyone following him, after all, it probably wasn't exactly down in the rulebook that a non-prefect could use the prefects bathroom.

Clutching the egg under one arm, Harry reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. In a very hushed whisper he muttered, "pervvy."

The entrance gaped wide and Harry practically leaped in. Only after the door closed did he dare to shrug off his invisibility cloak. Glancing round nervously, he slipped off his pyjama pants, followed by his shirt.

"I'm being ridiculous, no one else is here." But he couldn't help having the shivery feeling that someone just might be.

Completely exposed, he turned on a few taps, playing with the different varieties of bubbles before carefully placing his egg at the side of the bath and slipping in. The bath water was warm and luxurious, and he was submerged to his neck.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Cedric Diggory emerged from the shadows, where had he been hiding?

"Cedric!" Harry squeaked. The boy was as dressed as Harry himself was. Face flushing in embarassment, Harry frantically turned around. "Quick, I haven't seen… much. Just get your clothes and- YIKES!" There was a splashing noise, and two arms wrapped themselves around Harry's waist. He felt himself being forcefully turned around.

"Cedric what are you…?" Once again, Harry was cut off as Cedric put a finger to his lips. In spite of himself, Harry couldn't help but notice how soft Cedric's face was, no wonder everyone called him pretty. He was pretty, almost girlishly pretty.

Cedric's girlishly pretty face was suddenly very close, Harry found his breath was coming in short sharp gasps as Cedric brushed his bangs away from his forehead. Cedric then leaned forward and Harry felt something soft and wet on his forehead, right where Voldemort had marked him.

Cedric was licking his scar!

"Cedric! What in bloody hell are you doing!" Harry broke away, pushing against the older boy roughly.

"What? Oh, Harry… Sorry, I just…" Not bothering to finish his sentence, Cedric promptly scrambled out of the bath. Wrapping a towel about himself, he threw open the door and fled.

Utterly bewildered, Harry wondered distantly what would happen if one of the professors saw pretty boy Diggory running around the castle with only a towel around his midsection.


End file.
